


The Repercussions of Being Twitchy

by shichan_DFKink (shinchansgirl)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Complete, Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinchansgirl/pseuds/shichan_DFKink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dresden actually gets hurt due to one of Marcone's guys screwing up. Marcone's response.</p><p>Notes: Outside POV of minor OC. Implied relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Repercussions of Being Twitchy

I was screwed. I mean, totally screwed. So screwed I might as well go downtown and buy my own casket, screwed, and that was if the Boss was going to leave enough of me to bury.

I hadn’t _meant_ to get his little pet wizard friend hurt, okay? It just sort of happened. He was there, I was hiding, someone supposed to bring me something and I’m just the little guy, okay? I don’t ask questions. I just follow orders.

I might have been just a little twitchy, but that was because the pet wizard was there. I mean it. The guy was a skinny little beanpole with no survival sense and I didn’t want to be the one who got caught out while he got himself killed and then there was the bright light next to him and I thought _okay, explosion, **fire**_ except there was no explosion and I shot him and he was bleeding and then there was _more_ gunshots –

“I’m fine,” the pet wizard grumbled, even as Hendricks was acting like his own personal crutch. I swear, the Boss treats him like gold and the little snit doesn’t even know it.

“You’re lucky his aim was poor,” the Boss said, looking as pleased as punch about something.

“Or unlucky,” the wizard answered. “If he’d aimed higher, he would have hit the duster. Better than Kevlar.”

“Indeed; then he got just punishment for being a poor shot.”

…wait, what?

“You didn’t have to do that.”

The Boss frowned, just a little. Normally he wouldn’t have, but the wizard needed clues, I guess. “You were conducting business in area kept free of dealings and skirmishes. He wasn’t stupid. He knew who you were.”

The bright light was on the wizard’s shoulder, and he was looking at me sadly. He seemed to be the only one who was. He even waved, and the wizard gave him an odd look. “Toot? Everything alright?”

The light nodded, and flew off. The others didn’t seem to mind. “Mr. Hendricks, if you could escort Harry to the car, I’ll call Ms. Gard to clean up the body.” They all started moving.

Body? What body? There was something on the ground...

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit…


End file.
